Existing consumer electronic devices are battery operated and have a limited battery power. The battery power may be sufficient to perform regular tasks, however when a critical task is to be executed for a longer period of time, then the battery power may not be sufficient. For example, a security camera that captures images in high resolution transmits compressed images to a nearby node may drain the battery power rapidly and might turn off thereby leading to a miss of crucial information thereafter.
In order to conserve battery power, if the computation is reduced at the electronic device then the amount of data to be transmitted increases. Thus, the data transmission may consume a lot of battery power. Additionally, if the processing power of the electronic device is low then the time required to perform one or more computations on the electronic device is high thereby consuming a lot of battery power. Thus, there is a need to optimize battery usage of an electronic device based on energy level of the battery, processing power of the electronic device and available communication network bandwidth.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.
The foregoing summary is illustrative only and is not intended to be in any way limiting. In addition to the illustrative aspects, embodiments, and features described above, further aspects, embodiments, and features will become apparent by reference to the drawings and the following detailed description.
According to embodiments illustrated herein, there may be provided a method for optimizing battery usage of an electronic device. The method comprises determining, by a battery optimization unit, a degree of criticality of environment in which one or more sensors are operating based on one or more pre-defined conditions. The method further comprises determining, by the battery optimization unit, a plurality of parameters comprising an energy level of the electronic device, an available processing power, and an available communication network bandwidth associated with the electronic device. The method further comprises processing, by the battery optimization unit, a first portion of sensor data locally based on the degree of criticality of environment and a priority based rule engine, wherein the priority based rule engine is configured to optimize battery usage of the electronic device based on the plurality of parameters.
According to embodiments illustrated herein, there may be provided a system to optimize battery usage of an electronic device. The system comprises a processor and a memory communicatively coupled to the processor. The memory stores processor instructions, which, on execution, causes the processor to determine a degree of criticality of environment in which one or more sensors are operating based on one or more pre-defined conditions. The processor may be configured to determine a plurality of parameters comprising an energy level of the electronic device, an available processing power, and an available communication network bandwidth associated with the electronic device. The processor may be further configured to process a first portion of sensor data locally based on the degree of criticality of environment and a priority based rule engine, wherein the priority based rule engine is configured to optimize battery usage of the electronic device based on the plurality of parameters.
According to embodiments illustrated herein, a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored thereon, a set of computer-executable instructions for causing a computer comprising one or more processors to perform steps of determining a degree of criticality of environment in which one or more sensors are operating based on one or more pre-defined conditions. The one or more processors may further determine a plurality of parameters comprising an energy level of the electronic device, an available processing power, and an available communication network bandwidth associated with the electronic device. The one or more processors may further process a first portion of sensor data locally based on the degree of criticality of environment and a priority based rule engine, wherein the priority based rule engine is configured to optimize battery usage of an electronic device based on the plurality of parameters.
It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that any block diagrams herein represent conceptual views of illustrative systems embodying the principles of the present subject matter. Similarly, it will be appreciated that any flow charts, flow diagrams, state transition diagrams, pseudo code, and the like represent various processes which may be substantially represented in computer readable medium and executed by a computer or processor, whether or not such computer or processor is explicitly shown.